Guitar Heroes of Equestria
by Herbert Cross Crus
Summary: Two friends two guitars one world to save embark on the epic journey where two friends must shred and play like never before to save the land of an evil like no other ONLY MUSIC AND THE POWER OF ROCK CAN SAVE THEM NOW


**A/N:welcome fellow bronys to my first .(and official) keep in mind that I'm Typing this On a small phone so There's gonna be some mistakes and please Review and tell me how to improve well let's get on the first chapter**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own My Little Pony© or the songs in this whole story I only own the OC's and plot.**

**Chapter 1 : Rock'N'Roll Ain't Noise Pollution**

**First person POV**

"HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled as I ran down the street with a Gibson in one hand and a medium sizes amp in the other,I woke up that day at 10:00am only to Realize that I was supposed to be at practice an hour earlier,"I'm so fucking stupid,for sure there going to kick me out Now", I cursed under my I wasn't all that of a looker,I had Tan skin, Brown Eyes,black messy hair,14 years old and was about 5 foot 5,didn't have a girl friend ,always the computer nerd,but the only interesting thing about me is that I play a guitar like a God and The really odd part I've only been playing guitar for only a year Most people can't play as well until they have at least played for three or four years of experience,"great made it",I then look at my watch,"only 43 minutes late,I'm so on time",I sarcastically talked to myself as I walked up to a old abandon ware house, it looked it had seen better times,moldy brick walls , dusty windows and one old giant iron rusty door, before I could open the door I swear I could hear a guitar playing,but the only guitarist Was me 'Probably Scott got another guitarist to accompany me while I play solos' I thought to myself as I swing the door open to see the band playing: Scott ,a talk slender teen with brown nice keeper hair, our band leader and drummer,Kean,short skinny kid with long black hair, our bassist and vocals,and finally Bruce, multicolored Mohawk with blue eyes And always has the girls around Him,Our lead vocalist. As I walked in they all stopped playing"hey guys"I said sheepishly"Your late Herb",said Scott in an angry voice,"welcome our new guitarist" He gestured With his hand towards ,my very best friend Jacob And my guitar student,"Jacob or Jrod for his stage name", after he said that I saw Jacob walking up to me to give me a Bro hug ,he was at least abit shorter than me and had a nearly bald shaved hair cut With brown eyes And was lighter skinned than me "I can't beloved where going to be in the same band"he said excitedly" dude think of all the stuff were going to...",he was cut off short by Scott Saying,"Herb your out of the band",Me and Jacob looked at him and yelled in unison,"**WHAT!?",**"Herbs out of the band",Scott said with no emotion,I could not believe what he said and all I could say was,"why...why...","Cause your always late ,always complain about my songs and always say it needs something and you know what were sick of it,so just leave and never come back",Scott finished with a little temper. Jacob just looked at me and just said" dude I'm sorry I didn't know tha...", I got my stuff and left with out a word*====*==========*==============

I was at my house in my bedroom in a corner as I looked to the destruction I've caused in my own rage and fury,years streaming down my eyes ,I've been a disaster All my life,I was always depressed,my parents ridicule me And never Praised me for doing anything good, Always being bullied at school,I felt like the world was running me over."HEY YOU GOT A VISITOR Herb"I heard my mom Yell,a few minutes later My bedroom door opened and Jacob walk in and sees me in the corner crying,"dude are you ok",I looked up to him and cried,"I'm not ok...I always fuck up shit I always do...",he then walks over to my favorite guitar,a crimson red 24 fretted Warlock guitar takes it of it's stand and puts in it's hard case , grabs a handful of picks and puts it in a leather pouch and Grabs a medium sizes amp and puts it at my feet,"get up let's go to my house to practice", "why",is all I said ,"cause we can start our own band,"I smiled as he said that,"where's your guitar",I asked,"I the living room", he answered,I then got up Grabbed my stuff and followed him outside ====*=========================

it was getting dark outside as we were still half ways to Jacobs house. We were getting tired as we were carrying all of our equipment with us,"hey Herb did you Hear that",Jacob whispered to me as we walked ,we then bother turned around to look if Any one had been following us," dude I'm getting a weird feeling...WHAT THE FUCK!"I turned around to see Jacob getting sucked into this vortex and next thing I knew I was sucked in too,then it went black ============================

please tell me if you want more because I have a lot of ideas for The next chapter like I said please review shout out to bronyman2000


End file.
